


all is bright

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [16]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s strange, Jongin can’t help but think sometimes, how he’s known Taemin for six years and has been in love with him almost as long and Taemin can still fluster him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all is bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/11331.html#cutid4). Set during December 2012.

The Christmas Eve candlelight Mass is always Jongin’s favorite service of the year. There’s nothing like those hushed few minutes after the church lights are dimmed, leaving only the candles on the altar and in the parishioners’ hands aglow as they end the evening by singing Silent Night in slow, reverent tones. 

He glances sideways at where Taemin is standing next to him, the way it’s been almost ever since Taemin’s family began attending their parish, long before Taemin and Jongin started dating. Taemin’s eyes are fixed on the altar, but he squeezes Jongin’s hand briefly.

There are candles all throughout Taemin’s room when Jongin visits him the next night, too. Most are thick and white, though Jongin bites back a laugh when he notices a few assorted, half-used ones, like Taemin had raided his mom’s collection to fill in the gaps.

Any jokes about them, or about trying wax play, that he might have made dry up on his tongue when he turns to Taemin and sees the way Taemin is watching him, serious and a little stunned and with so much love. Jongin’s face actually heats up in response, like how he spent the first few weeks after they started dating constantly blushing any time anyone would mention it.

It’s strange, Jongin can’t help but think sometimes, how he’s known Taemin for six years and has been in love with him almost as long and Taemin can still fluster him like this; how he can make Jongin feel like they’ve barely even touched before, even though they’ve known each other inside-out for so long.

“Taemin,” he begins, swallowing when Taemin steps closer to him in response, “your parents are here—we can’t-”

“I know,” Taemin says. He leans in, body aligning with Jongin’s as he reaches past him to shut off the lights, leaving the candles as the only source of illumination in the room. “It’s for atmosphere, Jongin.”

“Right.” Jongin licks his lips and Taemin’s eyes zero in on the motion, the corners of his own mouth tugging upwards. “Should we—do you want to open your present?”

“Later,” Taemin says, and leans up and kisses him slowly, then again, Jongin more than content to follow his lead.

It’s not long before Taemin slides his hands under Jongin’s new red sweater, one of his Christmas gifts from his parents today—wait. Parents. Jongin pulls away. “Taemin?”

“Yeah?”

“Your parents—downstairs.”

Taemin groans, letting his forehead drop against Jongin’s shoulder. Grinning, Jongin wraps his arms around him, swaying them both back and forth a few times. “How long until we’re back at Cartwright?” 

“My parents will be gone next Friday. You can come over then.”

“Next _Friday_?” Taemin repeats in despair, like they’re not going to be sneaking off for hookups in their cars every day until then. Jongin laughs outright and walks Taemin back to his bed, letting Taemin pull him down onto it and pillow his head on Jongin’s chest. 

“Soon we won’t have to worry about parents,” Jongin reassures Taemin, stroking his back.

Taemin sighs, but nods. “Three years, and then we’ll have our own place. Just us.”

“And the kids,” Jongin reminds him, smiling a little as he thinks about how happy their dogs will be to all be together, too.

“And the kids,” Taemin agrees, his eyes slipping shut.

Jongin nods firmly, giving Taemin a quick squeeze. He’s been able to envision their future together for years and has been bone-deep certain it would come true, unwavering no matter how hard things had initially been with his parents, or how hard being away from Taemin for most of last year had been. When something’s right it’s _right_ , and there are few things in life Jongin’s ever been as sure of as Taemin.


End file.
